


From your mouth...

by Electric_Aesthetic



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, British, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex Talk, Those sweatpants / tracksuit bottoms, Vanilla, scruffybatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Aesthetic/pseuds/Electric_Aesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passionate sexy times with Ben in an established relationship, Ben is kinda vocal! (written in first person).</p>
            </blockquote>





	From your mouth...

 

 

-x-

 

Ben caught me by the wrist in the hallway. _“Oi!”_ I exclaimed, but he didn’t respond. He just looked at me intently, his mind working away. I wriggled my hand in his grip, but he wouldn’t budge, so we just stood there, next to the coat rack, staring at each other in silence with his long fingers encircling my arm.

 

_“Say it”,_ he said, finally releasing me from his grip. _“Tell me, I want to hear it.”_ Although no longer in his grasp he continued to glare at me and a tense sensation rose up from the pit of my stomach as I realised exactly what he was getting at. I had text him earlier, saying some things, and I thought that he had got the jist. It wasn’t enough though, apparently.

 

Silently turning my back to him I walked down the hall and into the bedroom. I heard him kick off his trainers before he quickly followed. _“Why?”_ I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. _“Ben please... please don’t make me embarrass myself by saying dumb stuff out loud.”_

He stood in the doorway, bracing his arms against the doorframe _. “What is there to be embarrassed about?”_ he said. “ _I want to hear it, from your mouth, tell me.”_

I kicked off my sandals and began smoothing the creases out of my dress over my knees. Tracing the patterns in the fabric with my fingers I said it quietly into my lap. _“I want you.”_

He raised his eyebrows at my sheepishness. _“Tell me,”_ he repeated with more insistence. I cleared my throat and looked up at him. His mouth was smiling but he had a pleading look in his eyes which drew a twinge from between my legs.

 

_“I want you to fuck me.”_

_“How much?”_ he quipped.

I paused. _“Lots?”_

_“Just lots?!”_ He slumped forward into the room, _“really, is that how much you want me? Jesus...”_ Standing before me he crossed his arms defensively, the beginnings of a frown making the furrows in his brow more prominent. I felt terrible then... but he could be so frustratingly _naïve_ at times.

_“No. I do, honestly. Really, please... just come here. Let me show you...rather than telling you. Let me show you.”_ Reaching out I took his hand in mine, he crouched over me and I guided his fingers underneath the hem of my dress. Needing little encouragement, he pushed his broad hand up my naked thigh before reaching the top of my leg. He tripped two fingers over my crotch, and feeling that I had forgone underwear, dragged his digits more purposefully, up and down the vertical line of my pussy. _“There look”_ I said, as I felt his fingertips spread the moisture there.

 

_“Mmmmm...”_ He breathed, before repeating the action. “ _God yes.”_ Twisting round to join me on the bed he moved closer, and as he did so, his other hand disappeared up my dress to caress the inside of my thigh. He leaned in to me resting his face against my shoulder and I shuddered when I felt his breath fall warm and heavy against my neck. _“You’re so gorgeous”_ he whispered as he continued to work both hands. _“So wet, and so fucking gorgeous”_ I felt his lips say the words as he greedily mouthed over my collarbone with an open mouth “ _I want to eat you whole.”_

 

Electric pulses shot up the base of my spine as I felt his hot, full lips slide over my neck. _“Ngh... Fuck”_ I breathed, dropping my head back and giving him more access to ravish me with his impossible mouth. In response, he eagerly kissed me harder. He wetly mouthed over the line of my jaw and down my neck, before focussing on the patch of skin above the collar of my dress where the delicate skin is stretched taught over my sternum. Then,with his face still pressed tightly to my décolletage, he dropped from the bed to his knees sliding his narrow hips between my legs and rooking up my dress in the process. Sliding my hands up over the soft jersey of his v-neck shirt, I pushed my hands into his hair. As I held his head to my chest, he made sweet little sounds as he continued to alternately kiss and lick at the expanse of skin before him.

 

He shifted a little on his knees, then withdrawing one of his hands from under my dress,he roughly palmedhis crotch through the worn fabric of his low slung sweatpants. Looking down I watched as he pressed the fabric against himself before he let out a low groan. _“God, I’m so hard already. It’s almost painful.”_

Feeling my pulse quicken, I pushed myself into him, still holding his face to my chest. I hooked my fingers into the cropped hairs at the nape of his neck, clenching them between my fingertips and pulling lightly before releasing them, again and again. He dropped his head back at the sensation, his mouth loose, lips glistening. Ceasing to rub his straining cock through his jogging bottoms he quickly got to work on sliding the waistband over his backside and down his taught thighs. _“You do this to me”_ he said looking directly at me, pale eyes burning into mine, “ _you. You and your...”_

_“Me and my what?” I whispered._

Still holding my gaze he licked his lips, now only inches from mine _._ I squeezed my fingers around the back of his neck in encouragement. _“Whatever you’re thinking Ben, just say it...”_

_“Your cunt.”_ He breathed quietly, his hot breath mingling with mine.My mouth made an _“oh”_ shape, but no words came out, and then he closed the gap between us, his full and impossibly hot lips pressing firmly against mine to steal a deep yet brief kiss. _“Your delicious wet cunt”_ he said resting his hands either side of my waist, stretching his long lean fingers to almost encircle me in his grip. _“...and the curve of your thighs, and the taste of your beautiful neck... Christ!”_

Pushing me gently but firmly back onto the bed he then stood up _. “Let me see you”_ he murmured gruffly as he slid his boxers down to the floor before stepping out of his clothes and tracing his hands down over the defined muscular V of his lower stomach. As I lay on top of the soft duvet, he consumed me with his stare, not looking away as he deftly pulled off his shirt in one quick motion before leaning in to me, pushing my thighs apart with his knees. _“You’re mine”_ he whispered as he methodically undid the buttons down the front of my dress. _“I’m going to fuck you so hard. I’m going to fuck you, and claim you.”_ Feeling the dull ache and dampness between my legs I arched my body up to keen into him. Pulling my dress away, he buried his head into my neck kissing the soft skin below my ear. The pressure of his weight on me was exquisite, and he began rutting into me, desperately pressing his hips into mine to feel friction against his rock hard cock.  

 

I sighed with pleasure, revelling in the hot skin of his chest pressing against mine. A trail of dampness slicked my hipbone where his cock was leaking, and as he continued his small but insistent thrusts, he rubbed himself into it, using the lubrication of his own pre-cum to glide against my hip. I could feel his pulse through his cock, and I could tell from the way he was moving, and from the small sounds he was making, that he was desperate.

 

Feeling positively sorry for him I placed my hands on either of his shoulders and slowly pushed him back until he was on his haunches, his long lean thighs resting in parallel between my legs. His breathing was rapid, his chest raising and falling in quick succession as his pale blue gaze bore into me, a heady mix of lust and concentration. He was so fucking gorgeous. Sliding my hands from his shoulders to his biceps I looked down to see his veined cock straining against his stomach. His foreskin was drawn back tightly down the thick length, and the head flared widely, perfectly pink, almost angry.  

 

_“Fuck me please”_ I whispered as I reached up to hold his lightly stubbled face between my hands, pulling him back down towards me. I slid my tongue into his mouth, tasting his familiar taste, and breathed in deeply, smelling his familiar smell. Groaning into my mouth he grabbed his cock and urgently rubbed the tip into my wetness before pushing right in. 

 

He felt huge, and even though I wasn’t quite ready to accommodate him, I immediately clenched my pelvic muscles around him, gripping him hard inside me. _“Ngh. God!”_ He hissed through clenched teeth, _“Ah! you’re so tight... fuck... why are you so tight?...”_ I eased my grip, and he drew his hips back before sliding in again, smoother this time, pushing in to the hilt. _“Fuck... do that again.”_ I did, and I watched as his mouth fell slack and the muscles and tendons in his neck grew more prominent with each stroke. _“You feel incredible, so gorgeous.”_

 

I rocked softly to meet his movements, and as he settled into a rhythm, I slid my hands down his beautiful back to the tight curve of his arse and pulled him in close. He grunted softly with every thrust, his face nuzzled deep into my neck. Shifting the pace, he then began to draw his length almost completely out before pushing it all the way back in again. The motion caused the swollen head of his cock to pop deliciously in and out of my pussy.

 

_“Do you like my cock?”_ he whispered.

 

_“God yes...”_ I sighed, turning my face to meet his. _“Please...”_

_“Please what, what do you need?”_ he breathed.

I wrapped my legs around his. _“Just more. Harder... Please.”_ Holding my gaze, he speeded up his motions, pulling back for the briefest of moments before plunging back in.

_“Ngh. Yes. Ngh. You’re mine”_ he grunted between alternating deep and shallow thrusts. _“I’m gonna fucking fill you up,”_ he groaned as he pushed his face roughly between my breasts and dragged his lips over my skin, _“I’m gonna cum so hard, and I’m gonna fucking fill you up.”_

Gripping his arse harder with my hands I savoured the sensation of his muscles flexing with every rut of his hips. _“Please don’t stop”_ I gasped as he ground impossibly deeper into me. His breathing was becoming ragged now, panting between kisses into my chest, smearing sweat and spit with his swollen lips across my skin. Everything was becoming hazy, and my mind began to drift.

 

I recalled the morning before, of how he had forcefully bent me face down over the kitchen table, dropped to his knees, and insistently lapped at me quick and hard with his tongue until I came. He had sought no satisfaction himself, for no sooner had I rearranged my clothes he had brushed his teeth and left the flat for a press interview. That was yesterday... God, the man was insatiable.

 

Dragging my mind back, I looked at him to see his face contorted, jaw clenched tight. _“Ben?”_ , I managed between pants _, “what are you thinking?”_

_“About how it feels”_ he said hoarsely in a low tone. _“Inside... when my cock hits the top of your pussy.”_ He gripped his lower lip between his teeth making him breathe forcefully through his nose like an ox. I was drawn out tight between pain and pleasure. If I wasn’t so fucking close it might have hurt, but it felt fantastic, his thick cock rubbing up against my G-spot with every stroke. I parted my legs even wider in an attempt to take him deeper.

 

_“Ah...Ben!”_ I gasped as I felt my stomach tighten and my muscles begin to spasm around him, “don’t stop!”

_“Fuck”_ he whimpered, _“fuck!”_ Sweat was dripping from his brow, his arms were shaking beneath him, and feeling through his cock that I was close, he began to mercilessly pound into me. _“You’re gonna have my babies”_ he ground out from somewhere deep in his chest. _“I’m gonna cum in you hard... ngh... over and over... ngh... and you’re gonna have my fucking babies.”_ I cried out and gripped him tight as I was taken over by waves of pleasure flooding from deep inside me. He watched my face intensely as I came, then grabbing the backs of my knees in his hands, he drew my legs up to my chest continuing to thrust, quick and hard. Feeling his girth suddenly expand inside me, I watched as his chest flushed red and his head dropped back. _“Oh God!”_ he cried. Rutting spasmodically, he groaned a gorgeous, deep, guttural groan as he spilled hard into me, each wave of his orgasm ragging another thick spurt of cum from his pulsing cock. Gradually, his hips began to slow. He was shaking and panting, but he persisted to fuck into my cum-filled pussy, desperately milking every last drop from his shattered body.

 

_“Fuck”_ he exhaled as he eventually collapsed, his cock still throbbing inside me. He was soaking wet, damp hair matted to his forehead. He lifted himself up, just enough so that he could withdraw, before slumping back down. To my surprise, he then pushed his nose into my armpit, and sticking out his tongue, gave it an experimental lick. I giggled a little, still trying to catch my breath.

 

A moment of silence passed between us.

 

I had no idea what time it was. I watched the shadows shifting across on the bedroom wall as the light shone through the branches of a tree in the garden. Ben cleared his throat.

 

_“I need to go the gym”_ he said flatly into my armpit. _“Really can’t be arsed though.”_

 

I began to readjust myself underneath him, but he sat up and reached for some tissues from the side of the bed. He cleaned himself before making a cursory attempt to wipe a damp patch on the duvet, but he quickly lost interest and tossed the tissues aside.

 

With a theatrical groan that was completely unnecessary he stood up, stretched, then pulled his jogging bottoms back on, not bothering with the boxers. Folding over the waistband of his pants he sat back down and perched on the edge of the bed.

 

Watching him intently, I lay quite still. Simply enjoying the cooling of my skin and the quiet of the afternoon. He ran his fingers though his hair in an attempt to fix it, but feeling that it was complete disaster, promptly gave up and dropped his hands back into his lap. He stared blankly at the wall for a moment, then, reaching down between his legs he pulled his gym bag out from underneath the bed. He unzipped it and began rummaging around.

_“Ben?”_

Distracted he began pulling things out onto the floor. Trainers, protein powder sachets, a threadbare T-shirt that had seen better days...

 

_“Hmm...?”_ he purred.

_“Did... did you mean those things that you said?”_

_“About what?”_

_“About... about wanting me to have your babies?”_

He paused his fumbling, sat upright, and looked right at me resting his hands on his knees.

 

His face was blank. _“What?”_ He took moment to register. Then slowly a strained look came over him. _“Oh, err...”_ he beganto stroke the side of his thigh with his palm subconsciously _“maybe... I mean... I’m sorry.”_ He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and began wringing it nervously. “ _It was a stupid thing to say...”_

I smiled passively as I studied him. _“Was it?”_ I chuckled a little to myself. _“I say too little, you say too much...”_

He didn’t reply right away, instead He continued to rub the scruff of his neck, a small crease developed at the bridge of his nose _. “Ah... but maybe, you know”,_ he said finally, _“in the future... If you...?”_ He offered a soft smile then, although his eyes were filled with something much closer joy. I continued to study him. The look on his pale face was absolutely transparent, all his feelings were on the outside, and I realised that he looked more naked then than I had ever seen him.

 

All of a sudden he clapped his hands, making me jump. _“Let’s not talk about it right now”_ he said.Then, with newfound focus, he reached back down into his gym bag and continued, _“I was just thinking..._ _that things seem pretty great right now, and... and well, If you want me, then I certainly intend on sticking around...”_

 

_-x-_


End file.
